


Who Cares? Let's Fall in Love.

by Oh_wow



Series: Your Hands Pulled Me from the Earth [1]
Category: Barbie, Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: How straightforward should I be? Midge and Raquelle fall in love! Short and sweet :)





	Who Cares? Let's Fall in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we all know I have a soft spot for Raquelle. Now, it's just a matter of finding her a lover. Personally, I think Midge and Raquelle would be such a cute pair. Obviously, they are the "I've been an asshole for such a long time but because of you, I want to become a better person" dynamic personified which is great.

I. JUNE

Her eyes spoke of a powerful soul and her movements told of no need for nurture, but then perhaps that's how we all pretend to be. How telling it is that so many have the appearance of a warrior, but have felt such cruel indifference at the hands of others that we know nothing about? 

Midge looked on. Raquelle was a fashionista — most definitely — from the look of it. Clad in her golden jacket, her studded belt, and her black ruffled skirt, she sauntered in, looking proud and confident. Her tousled black hair frolicked as she marched in, and the lights seemed to dim as though her glowing presence alone diminished them. Something about Raquelle made Midge’s heart beat a little faster. Perhaps it was because Midge wished she had her confidence. To her, Raquelle was the loudest voice in the room wherever she was. Her conversations were buoyant and intended to be heard. 

_ There is something of the unsatisfied thespian in her,_ Midge thought. She was cunning and resourceful, perhaps that's what initially drew people to her. She seemed to be comfortable in her skin — a rarity. Midge admired her in a way, despite her snarky personality. 

II. AUGUST

Then, Midge stumbled into her friendship, and she got to know Raquelle slightly better. On every subject she was opinionated and if you didn't agree with her she wasn't angry, she just pitied you for not understanding the “correct” way to think about it. Midge had always tried to be as open-minded as possible since she was a girl, so she didn't approve of that way of thinking. Once, Midge scolded her for it and Raquelle went quiet in embarrassment as if she had never noticed that trait of hers before. This took Midge by surprise, seeing as her friend could be very stubborn and undeterred at times. She would admit that, sure, Raquelle loved looking at herself more than anything — and she was self-centered — but… there was also an unsteadiness to her. Insecurity. Midge could see that now that she was closer to Raquelle.

She saw her nervousness in the way she’d wring her hands every time she became lost in thought. She saw her anxiety in the way she sought validation from Ken or Barbie and her supposed friends.

_ But why was that so? _

  
III. OCTOBER

Midge recalled a night when Raquelle called her after a fight with her brother. She poured her heart out as she talked. Hearing her sobs over the phone made Midge’s heart twist in a way she had never felt before. How many people have seen this side of her; vulnerable and lonely Raquelle? The one that isn't all glitz and glamour? The one that doesn't try putting up a front just to impress? Midge knew right then that all her friend needed was something steady to hold onto. Someone who genuinely cared about her. Everyone praised and adored Barbie — and she agreed that they had every reason to because she did too — but none had bothered to dive deeper into the endless golden urn that was Raquelle. That was what sparked Midge to start actively trying to get closer to her, and maybe unearth what was beneath that solid Teflon exterior. Maybe, with time, those eyes would shine as they were always meant to.

  
IV. DECEMBER

On weekends, she offered to go shopping with her. She bought dog toys for Raquelle’s Doberman Brunhilde’s birthday which the dog loved. Often, they would even go dutch when both parties were free. The friendlier the two became, surprisingly, the kinder Raquelle got. Not just to Midge, but to Barbie and their mutual friends too. Still — like how a tiger can't change its stripes — Raquelle retained her foolhardiness. And she had a kind of brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but Midge didn’t mind. She always knew where she stood with her. Midge saw for herself that Raquelle had few friends who truly cherished her, and who could handle her at both her best and her worst. _ No wonder Raquelle’s loyalty to those who stick with her is so fierce, _Midge thought.

  
V. FEBRUARY

Things reached a turning point one bright eventful day. The two, now close friends, were walking Brunhilde through her favorite dog park when Raquelle tentatively stepped closer and took her hand. When Midge jumped at the sudden contact, Raquelle drew back her hand in an instant as though she had been burned. In fact, her skin tingled where they had touched. Midge gave Raquelle a sidelong glance. The dark brunette was looking away, her hair covering her face. Her heart skipped a beat, then sank. Her chest tightened. Her eyes dropped to Raquelle’s hand, which was now clenched into a fist.

_Gosh, I must have upset her when I jumped. _ Midge bit her lip. Her hand inched closer until it grazed her friend’s. Feeling her fingers loosen, she slipped her hand into Raquelle’s palm and laced their fingers together. Raquelle let out a small incredulous gasp, looking at their hands before looking up into Midge’s eyes. Midge smiled encouragingly. At first, she couldn’t read the expression on the latter’s face, but when she broke into a smile too, it took her breath away. Had Raquelle always been this pretty? Of course. Yet, drenched in the glow of the golden hour, Raquelle’s cheeks darkened with a blush, and her brown eyes shifted to honey with specks of gold. All of a sudden, Raquelle looked _stunning_. Midge blushed too, finally admitted to herself what her heart had known all along, but was too afraid to admit it: she liked her. A lot. And she wanted to be with her.

It took them 2 weeks to finally conclude their relationship. Midge had been over at Barbie’s house at the time so some time after Raquelle had called asking her where she was, Midge answered the door to find a fidgety Raquelle. 

“Midge, listen, I…um…these are for you!” From behind her back, she produced a beautiful bouquet of tulips of different shades of purple, pink, and red. They were wrapped in decorative purple paper. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” 

“Oh my gosh! Raquelle, these are lovely! Thank you.” As Midge took in the sweet smell of the flowers, her heart filled with adoration. There were butterflies - no, lions - in her chest, but it felt marvelous. 

“Midge,” Raquelle’s ears reddened as she spoke. “There is something I need to tell you. You remind me of my better self, no, you bring out the best in me. There is something pure in the way you always try to do what is right. I like that about you. And you’re generous to a fault, both with your time and your possessions. Thank you. You reached out to me and stayed by my side even when I wasn’t so kind. I didn’t know what I was feeling until about a month ago, but I’ve figured it out. I like you, Midge. I really, really like you.”

Suddenly, Midge couldn’t move. Her heart started beating so erratically in her chest that she thought it might fly out. 

“I really, really like you too.” Her words came out breathless. She clutched her bouquet (though careful not to crush the delicate flowers) and threw her arms around Raquelle, who jumped before relaxing to hug her back. It was warm, like sunlight. The two girls were very sure they heard Barbie and her sisters cheering for them from the Dreamhouse, but all they cared about was each other's presence. Midge wrapped her arms tighter. Her brain was abuzz with joy. In Raquelle's arms, she felt safe. The other's heart had changed over the months, thanks to Midge. And when Raquelle pulled back and pressed her lips to hers, Midge’s heart overflowed.

  
VII. APRIL

And perhaps in that rescuing of her, Midge was rescuing herself too. With Raquelle, Midge felt confident. Each time they were together was a time of comfort and love. Some people enter your life for a reason, some enter for a season and some stay for life. Raquelle was for life, and Midge truly loved Raquelle.


End file.
